


Bad Boy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe next time Harry will come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Title:** Bad Boy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Maybe next time Harry will come clean.  
 **Word Count:** 670  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's challenge #4: “Yeah, I've been a bad boy and I need to be spanked.”  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bad Boy

~

“Come in,” Draco said, stepping aside so that Pansy and Blaise could enter his flat.

Pansy looked around. “You did a nice job with the decorating.”

“Thanks. Would you like a drink? Shall I open a bottle of merlot?”

Inclining her head, Pansy moved towards the sofa, then blinked. “You have a dog?”

Draco shrugged. “Potter found him a few weeks ago.”

“So you’re still with Potter?” Pansy asked. “That relationship has lasted longer than I thought it would.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know,” he said. “And it’s precisely because of those sort of remarks that I make sure he’s never here when you visit.”

Pansy sneered. “Afraid I’ll scare off your little Gryffindor?” she said.

“Potter’s anything but little,” Draco purred, making Pansy flush.

Blaise cleared his throat. “Before you two start fighting... This dog’s a bit skinny. What are you feeding him?” he asked, crouching down to inspect the dog more closely. “And what’s his name?”

“His name’s Spot,” Draco said. “And we feed him regular food, of course.”

“Hmm.” Blaise sniggered as Spot bounced up onto the settee next to Pansy. “Feisty little thing.”

“Spot! Off the furniture!”

“Relax, Draco, he’s fine.” Pansy was scratching Spot’s ears and the dog was stretched out next to her, his head in her lap. “Oh, I see why you call him Spot.”

“Oh?” Blaise leaned close. “Oh yes, I see it, too.”

“See what?” Draco asked, handing them both a glass of wine.

“The spot on his face.” Pansy pushed back Spot’s fur. “See?”

Draco stared for a moment. “I never noticed that,” he said slowly.

“No matter, I’m sure Potter knows about it.” Pansy took a sip of her wine, then, smirking, asked, “So, you were saying something about Potter’s...attributes?”

“I was saying that they’re my and his business,” Draco said firmly.

“Oh please.” Pansy crossed her legs and continued fondling Spot’s ears. “Anyone can tell by just looking at Potter that he’s probably got tiny bits -- ow!”

“What?” Draco asked.

“Your dog scratched me!”

Draco frowned. “Maybe you should go.”

“Or maybe you should lock up that creature before I hex it,” Pansy snapped, glaring at Spot, who was growling back. “This is the same thing you allow Potter to do, dictate your life -- ah!” She jumped off the sofa as Spot peed on her.

Blaise stood up. “We’ll just go,” he said, taking Pansy’s arm. “See you later, Draco.” As he dragged a protesting Pansy towards the door, Draco was staring at Spot with narrowed eyes.

When they let themselves out, he snapped, “All right, show yourself.”

The air around the dog shimmered and blurred. A moment later, Harry was sitting on the sofa.

“I can’t believe you did that!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “She started it.”

“You peed on the couch!”

“Oh, right.” After a muttered _Scourgify_ , Harry crossed his legs. “Better now?”

“No! You pretended to be your own pet.” Draco crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me you were Spot?”

“I thought you’d figure it out when you never saw us together at the same time,” Harry said. “You never thought that was strange?”

“I never really thought about it at all,” Draco snapped. “What am I going to tell my friends?”

“As long as you don’t tell them anything about my bits,” Harry retorted, “I don’t care.”

Draco shook his head. “You have been a bad boy. What shall I do with you?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, I've been a bad boy and I need to be spanked.”

Draco pondered this, then smirked slowly. “Well, since you put it that way...”

Ten minutes later, as he was paddling Harry’s bare bottom with a rolled up newspaper, Draco felt vindicated.

“You couldn’t have used something other than the _Prophet_?” Harry whinged.

“Ah, but there needs to be punishment before the reward, _Spot_ ,” Draco chuckled. “Next time, you won’t be such a bad boy.”

~

And, in case you want to see a picture of "Spot"...

* * *


End file.
